lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rio(Movie Franchise
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Lilo Goes to Rio The ship landed in the Amazon Rainforest, so they can find Fred Jones. Daphne and Velma were flying to the airport and The Celestian Alliance plan to meet them at the airport. Later, they were on the streets of Rio when a car was coming up close. Luckily, the car stopped as it got near the team, Betty Ann recognized him as Dr. Túlio Monteiro, the ornithologist. Whom she saw on TV. He introduced the red-head as Linda Gunderson, an American bookstore owner. He offered them a ride because Betty Ann is a loyal fan. Shaggy wasn't sure due to stranger safety, but they needed to get to the airport to meet Velma and Daphne. Later, they were hitting traffic due to Brazil's Carnival festival. A Tulio's dentist did flossing dance, which reminded Gary that Tucker needed his annual dental checkup. Tucker got a major toothache from the cookie eating contest with Shaggy. During the ride to the airport, Linda explained that 15 years ago, she found Blu in a poacher's box. There she took him in as his pet. One day, Dr. Monterio invited them to Rio to mate with the last known female Sapphire Blue Macaw. Lilo remembered reading about them they were hunted down for their feathers, used in costumes. Later, they arrived at the airport where they met up with Daphne and Velma. Shaggy told the kids to stay and watch over Blue. Frank looked at Blu and thought he could use a flight. Lilo warned him not to open his cage, ut he didn't listen, he released Blu and he walked off. Lilo recalls that Sapphire Blue Macaws can fly, but for some strange reason, he isn't. Character Lilo Pelekai Gary Tucker Kiki Betty Ann Sam Frank Stitch Fred Jones Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley Shaggy Rogers Scooby Doo LInda Gunderson Blue Jewel Dr. Tulio Montereio Trivia The episode continues from Lilo Chills out With Scooby Doo. It's revealed they Mertle Edmonds once used a costume with Sapphire Blue Macaw feathers. Lilo Goes Back to Rio CLST was arriving at the Gunderson-Monteiro bird sanctuary, where birds can thrive and grow naturally. Lilo By the gate, they met up with Linda and Tulio. Blu and Jewel came up to Lilo and cuddled on her head, Sunny found them very cute. Linda told them that their adoptive son, "Fernando" is going to start his senior year of high school in the fall. Just then a bunch of fireworks. Linda and Tulio as they into the sanctuary to make sure Fernando is okay.. Inside, they saw that Fernando was hiding in the bushes. He took cover after someone unleashed some fireworks and played non-stop Portuguese styling of This Will Be The Day. They looked around for the source of the power, which is from a laptop and a couple of cute little birds. "Kids" shouted Blu as he flew up to them, scolding them about playing the equipment. They were Jewel and Blu's kids, "Bia, Carla, and Tiago", Jewel told them that they were learning about being human. Teal saw something on the laptop, it was a video of Tulio and Linda's last expedition in the Amazon. It showed them falling down a waterfall and discovering a quick-flying Sapphire Blue Macaw. Star looked on her phone for the report that got out very fast. Then Blu suggested that they should go out and look for the mysterious bluebirds. Blu suggested that Rafael, Nico, and Pedro should come with them. Characters Linda Tulio Fernando Blu Jewel Bia, Carla, and Tiago(Debut) Rafael Nico Pedro Luiz(Mentioned) Poachers(Mentioned) Trivia Lilo and Tucker mention the toothache that he had. Cho mentioned(some tropical paradise where 2 rebel captains didn't have time for love.) Referring on how Sunny and Star never got over Jyn and Cassian's Death. Cho also mentions that Brazil's Fall, is America's Spring in April. Which is true in real life. Category:Stories that set in Latin America‏ Category:The Lilo Adventures series